


Agony Of A Human

by StarsAreEverything



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreEverything/pseuds/StarsAreEverything
Summary: Eda uses what's left of her magic to save Luz while Lilith attempts to take her life. In which the duel takes a different turn and Luz isn't so lucky this time.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	Agony Of A Human

**Author's Note:**

> I stood up to watch the episode. Sleep deprived and anxious, I sobbed and wondered how things could have gone differently.

A knock reached her pointed ears and she opened the door excitedly with Luz’s new cape in hand. She had been expecting the optimistic human girl to announce her arrival with a skip in her step. As the door swung open, her soft smile fell as she set her eyes on Willow and Gus on her doorstep instead.  
“Eda, we have some bad news…” Willow said with her hands clasped together as she gave Gus a worried glance. Behind the two witchlings was Lilith’s white crow staff glowing in a light blue hue. Her eyes narrowed and she summoned Owlbert to her side. Willow and Gus ducked as the witch mounted her staff and flew overhead.  
Willow sat up to find Luz’s notepad had fallen from her person. She carefully picked it up and dusted the page off, “Oh no… Eda’s curse! Gus, we have to help her!”   
Gus jumped to his feet and took her hand. Helping her up and dragging her along he said, “Well come on, we’re gonna need some help!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amity sat up in alarm on her bed when she heard tapping coming from her window. There in the glass she saw Gus. She swung her legs off the side of her bed and hopped to the window, careful of her cast. When she opened the window to ask what he was doing there, the illusion pointed to the real Gus and Willow waving her down in the woods beyond Blight Manor. She drew a spell circle, “Abomination rise, Abomination carry me to the woods.” A gooey purple abomination rose from the ground and lifted Amity up. It climbed out the window and jumped down from the second story. It ran towards Willow and Gus as they urged her to hurry. When she reached them the Abomination melted allowing her to lean her weight on a nearby tree to stay standing, “Willow, Gus? What’s going on?”  
“We need your help! Lilith captured Luz to lure and catch Eda while her curse drains her magic!” Gus squeaked as Amity made a spell circle with her cast dragging against the dirt, “Abomination rise, take us to the Emperor’s Castle!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Come on now Edalyn, you would be late when I need you most…” Lilith sighed as she gave Emperor Belos a glance. There he stood with the wind hitting his cape. Watching. Waiting. A blast of electricity sounded through the evening air and Eda gave her sister a glare. Lilith smirked as her plan had worked but it faded as Eda shot her staff into the wall of the castle as a warning shot. Still, the curse was obvious in Eda’s gem. With a grin Lilith spoke, “Sister, I see that you got my invitation to a Witches Duel.” Some blasts of magic hit the bridge, just around her figure. Eda shot towards Lilith as a shadow with yellow orbs for eyes. Lilith blocked some of Eda’s advances and summoned her staff. Lilith made an attempt at Eda only for her to dodge it.  
“Alright, where is she?” Eda flew towards her only to stop and remain still as she warned, “Easy now.”   
The white staff was spun and struck the ground, “The human is safe, for now.” A blue bubble came from the opening of the castle, revealing Luz to be trapped inside. “Ooh.” Luz bounced from one side of the prison to the other. She opened her eyes to see Eda and placed her hands against the walls longingly. “Eda!” the girl’s muffled voice reached the older woman. Lilith walked between the two, “You can have her back, provided you do as I say. Renounce your wild ways and join the Emperor’s Coven. He can help heal your curse!” The older sibling’s commanding voice did not go unnoticed by the two.  
The fear present in Luz was causing her stomach to feel funny again. The difference was this time it made her heart clench and she had never felt this unsafe in her life. And Eda, her mentor, her guardian, was risking the curse.  
Eda could not contain her growl, “Don’t believe everything that bonehead tells you. He doesn’t want to heal me, he wants to control me! Lilith’s disappointment slipped past her lips and was emphasized in the twirl of her staff as she stated, “ Then I will take you in by force.” The Owl Lady descended and heels clicked on firm ground, “You’ve always looked down on me because I’m wild, but fortunately that just made me work harder than you.”  
Eda spun her staff and hit the end against the bridge, summoning a large yellow owl behind her. She lunged forward and swung her electrified staff to strike Lilith. Her body was flung into the air from the force. She appeared next to Lilith to attempt another strike when Lilith became a ball of blue light in order to dodge. Lilith swung as a counterattack only for Eda to suddenly kick her from behind. Luz could only watch from her bubble prison as yellow and blue streaks of light collided and danced around each other above.   
As Lilith shot towards the human and Eda rushed to roll Luz away from the edge of the bridge that the blast had sent her towards, “Luz!” The launch caused Luz to press her hands and feet against the sides of the sphere and she witnessed Eda’s magic lift the planks of the bridge to catch her. Unfortunately that meant she was tumbling around until it stopped. Lilith landed between them and Eda was back to square one.  
The owl staff was pointed at Lilith and the raven haired witch found herself bound by what looked like three Hootys. Eda spun her staff like a turbine to supercharge a spell circle and shot a large ball of lightning towards Lilith. Lilith used her free hand to move Luz in front of the blast. Her eyes widened and she ducked down. Luckily Eda diverted the blast to avoid striking her apprentice. Sweat dripped down Eda’s face, “Stop hiding behind Luz you coward!”  
Eda sighed in exhaustion and Lilith caught a few breaths. “It's sad to see you slowing down sister! Tell me, is it the curse?” she asked mockingly. The glaze of the darkness in Eda’s gem worsening was striping Luz of her hope, “Eda! You’re gem -”  
The grey haired witch spoke over her muffled apprentice, “Maybe it is the curse, but then how pathetic are you that you can’t best me at my worse!” Multiple yellow spell circles shot towards Lilith. The Hootys moved to drag Luz behind Lilith and the woman created a blue bubble shield. While Luz tumbled to a stop, she looked around for a way out as the sisters were distracted. She took notice of a sharp end and forced the tip to break through and set herself free from the prison.  
“Maybe you are stronger than me, but that made me work smarter! I became sharp, crafty!” the older of the two stated. Eda rebutted, “A lapdog for a tyrant!” As her shield cracked Lilith said, “You’ve always thought you were better than me! That I could never beat you at anything!” Eda sneered, “I am better than you.” Lilith’s last nerve was struck and she shouted in anger, “Then why were you so easy to curse!”  
The secret was out, Lilith Clawthorne had cursed her younger sister Edalyn Clawthorne in her sleep because she was jealous. Years of withering brought upon the wild child by her own blood, the one she looked up too and protected since they were young.  
Lilith’s hand covered her mouth. Eda’s eyes widened at her confession. At the foot of the trees near the entrance of the Emperor’s Castle was an Abomination hidden among the vegetation. There it stood still, holding the three young witchlings who had arrived just in time to hear said confession. Amity held her breath in disbelief as Lilith said, “I have the power to remove it, if you would just let me explain.” Caught in a whirlwind of emotions, the Abomination placed the three on the ground as it oozed onto the ground. Not only had her mentor put her crush in harm's way, she had cursed her own family. Willow and Gus allowed Amity to use them for support as they approached the end of the bridge.  
Eda cried in anger and struck Lilith towards the wall of the castle. The impact caused the wall to crumble and cave in. Luz called out to Eda as she made a run towards her, “Eda! Stop, your magic!” The break in her voice was enough to ground Eda. She opened her arms to embrace the young girl. She wanted to stop in order to be there for Luz, but she couldn’t if she wanted to keep her safe. As Luz tightened her grip she could hear her friends call out for her, “Luz!” She looked over Eda’s shoulder to see Willow and Gus and Amity stepping onto the bridge and approaching them.  
Lilith was able to recover and used her staff to snatch Luz from Eda’s grasp. In the time that it took for Eda to realize what had happened, Lilith was able to knock Owlbert and her staff away from Eda. “Oh human, that orb was for your protection.” Lilith swung Luz off the edge of the bridge and towards the sharp bones below, “Luz!” her allies cried out. Eda caught Luz in her panic. “Eda, no! You’re almost out of magic!”  
Eda groaned, “It's my magic kid, and before you showed up I spent my whole life wasting it.” Lilith took her spell circle and conjured a hand to push Luz towards the piercing bones below. Knowing more magic would be needed to prevent her body from being impaled, Luz cried out, “Eda! No, no, no!” She knew the curse would taint Eda’s gem right then and there. Eda tried with all her might to fight against Lilith’s magic. From the corner of her eye Lilith saw King running towards them on all fours. Poor thing had been running with a bag of potions since he heard Willow and Gus exclaim and had only just arrived due to his small size. Lilith used her other hand to throw the demon at Eda, “Don’t forget about your other pet Edalyn!”  
King flailed his little arms as he was thrown, his lil body striking Eda’s side with a crack. It was enough to break her concentration on the spell, allowing Lilith to overpower her for just a moment. Luz squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed. Amity ignored the pain in her leg and stood to summon the largest Abomination she had ever made. “Abomination, knock Lilith out!” The Abomination smacked Lilith out of the air and into the ground with enough force to render her unconscious. Eda felt weak at the pain in her ribs and the low amount of magic in her. Willow found a flower and rushed towards Luz, she used vines to remove her from the bones that had implied her back. King and Gus helped Eda up and the Abomination lifted them and Amity down towards Willow and Luz.  
Luz whimpered as the bones that had pierced through her body were removed and she was placed on firm ground. Willow whispered to her with tears threatening to spill, “Hey, hey. I got you, I got you now.” Luz’s breathing was labored and her entire backside hurt, “I-it h-h-hurts…”  
King jumped out of the Abomination’s arms towards Willow and Luz when he heard this. He reached in his bag and handed Willow a vial of purple, “This should help with the pain.” Willow tried to ignore the blood that began to pool underneath Luz as she allowed the substance to pass her lips. Luz’s breathing calmed slightly and a slight sigh of relief reached Willow’s ears. King twiddled his fingers as he stood behind Willow. Luz carefully looked over at him, “M-mi angelito…” She patted the space beside her abdomen and King approached. Luz reached out to stroke his head and allowed him to curl up against her. He sniffled slightly and rubbed his nose against her side.  
Luz watched as Gus reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandage wrap, “From the Human Appreciation Society.” Willow grew some cotton and sat Luz up so Gus could lessen the bleeding as he allowed some tears to fall silently. “Hmm, go f-figure the former p-president would have some a-artifacts in handy.” Luz thought out loud.  
The Abomination sat Amity near Luz. Willow released her hand and allowed Luz to reach for Amity. “Y-you know Mittens, I h-have a little crush on you, you k-know?” Amity took Luz’s hand, “You know… I like, no I love you silly.” Luz kissed Amity’s little hand, “I l-love you too.” They squeezed each other’s hands for a moment. Amity let out a choked sob and Luz let some tears escape.  
Eda stepped up and carefully placed Luz’s head on her lap and stroked her hair, “Luz? I’m sorry I sh-” Luz grabbed the hand that had been stroking her, “No, E-eda. Listen to me, I-I’m going away, I d-don’t think I’ll make it. I want you to watch over King and remember to feed Hooty.” Eda hiccup, “Luz, no…” Luz’s grip loosened, “I want to t-thank you all for b-being in my l-life.” Her eyes had become heavy and she was struggling to breath. King nudged her and gave Eda the cape she had made. “Kid, I made you your very own cape… It even has cat ears!” Luz smiled slightly as Eda wrapped her in her cape.  
The pain in her chest was lifting. Luz thought of her mother, “N-no quiero morir. Quiero m-mi Mami. Eda, tell my mom, t-tell her everything. I don’t w-want her to t-think I left her o-on purpose. Promise?” Luz’s sobs choked out and her breathing was shaky. Eda nodded, “I promise kid. Take it easy. We’re all here for you.”  
Luz’s eyes closed in exhaustion and everyone listened to her broken breaths until they slowed to a stop. Eda takes Luz’s limp hand and places it to her side. King leans into Eda’s hair and whimpers. Willow grows a flower with tears falling and places it over her chest as Gus sobs softly. Amity hyperventilates, Eda and Willow help her through it while Gus and King share an embrace.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eda keeps her promise to Luz, Camila is devastated to hear of the passing of her only daughter but is grateful of her time in the Isles after her grief resides. Amity forces Lilith to get rid of Eda’s curse. After her final failed attempt to capture The Owl Lady, Lilith becomes a covenless witch and faces Emperor Belos’ punishment. Amity leaves home and Eda adopts her and teaches her wild magic. Willow and Gus don’t join a coven and learn from Eda. Gus helps King in his quest to regain his power and authority and also recall his memories from another life as the King of Demons.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fanfiction, was extremely inspired to do it thanks to this episode.


End file.
